


Promise Me

by ShakespearePoet101



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Established Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Toni Topaz Needs a Hug, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespearePoet101/pseuds/ShakespearePoet101
Summary: "I need you," Toni whispers brokenly into Cheryl's neck. She feels Cheryl's hand tighten its hold on her back the only form of comfort the redhead could give. "Please don't go where I can't follow." Toni could feel Cheryl's breath catch at her soft declaration, and Toni knows that her girlfriend wanted nothing more than to stay. Even though they both know she couldn't."I need you too, TT, but I need you to promise me something," Cheryl says, her hand curling under Toni's chin and forcing their eyes to meet. At Toni's silent confirmation for her to continue Cheryl spoke. "I need you to promise me that you will live. That you won't let this change your perception to the world. That you won't become like me when I lost JJ. Promise me, amour, that you won't lose yourself." Toni opens and closes her mouth but isn't able to find the words to express her sorrow.Finally, after a beat, Toni speaks. "I promise."





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say thank you to cherylbarrel for being amazing and for helping me so much. (As well as helping me with the title of this story.) Thank you so much for your excellent help; you're absolutely invaluable. 
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy the story.

_How could this happen,_  was the only thought that ran through Toni's mind as she cradled Cheryl to her body. She could feel tears stream down her face and broken sobs escaping her lips. Toni could feel her heart breaking as she stared at Cheryl's beautiful face. A face that was filled with pain and Toni wanted nothing more than to take it away. To take away every second of the suffering that Cheryl was going through.

A sentiment that seemed to solidify when Cheryl cried out when Toni pressed her hands tighter to Cheryl's abdomen. Toni could feel the blood leak from in between her fingers and that made her press that much harder. She knew that it was hurting Cheryl, but she had to keep the pressure on the wound. Toni didn't even want to think of the alternative if she didn't. There could be no other alternative as far as she was concerned. There was no way in hell that Toni was losing Cheryl.

She knows she would break if she did.

Toni looks down into Cheryl's eyes once again and tries to smile through her tears. She knows she's unsuccessful when Cheryl raises a bloody hand to wipe a tear away. As she's pulling away, Toni catches her hand and cradles it gently. Her other never moves from its spot on Cheryl's abdomen. "Everything will be okay, Cher, I promise," Toni says, gently, as she brings their foreheads together. Brushing ginger hair away and kissing her head gently.

Cheryl, who had been silent minus her pained gasps, finally spoke. "TT you and I both know that help is still too far away," she speaks with a soft finality in her tone. However, Toni refuses to accept what was painfully becoming obvious.

"No, Cher, I refuse to accept that. We are finally in a good place and I refuse to lose you. I  _can't_  lose you. Help is on its way you just have to hold out for a little longer," Toni pleads softly her hands pressing into Cheryl's abdomen with a new sense of purpose. The mere thought alone of not having Cheryl with her tore Toni apart. When they were on a break, Toni realized only how much she needed the Blossom heir in her life. How much, she couldn't handle not having Cheryl there with her, but even if they weren't together Toni was still able to see her throughout the day. The mere thought of not being able to see or hear Cheryl again. To not see the way Cheryl would crinkle her nose ever so slightly when she didn't understand something to how her laugh would get that much brighter when she told her a joke. The thought of not having Cheryl Marjorie Blossom in her life destroyed her. She didn't want to even think of it becoming a reality.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by gentle, pale hands. She focuses on Cheryl and saw a small, pained smile on her face. "Amour, you need to listen to me okay?" Cheryl says, her voice steady and full of purpose. At Toni's look, Cheryl continues with her smile still in place. "I love you with everything that I am, which is why I refuse to let you sink into your mind. I know that this isn't fair that it's easier to curse the world and revert into yourself, but I don't want you to do that. I want you to live Antoinette Topaz because you deserve to live your life to the fullest. You deserve to see the world and not shun it. I want nothing more to see it with you but I know that I can't." Cheryl says with tears falling from her brown eyes. Toni immediately starts to shake her head, frantically, but Cheryl gently cradles her cheek. "I know this is hard but I want you to know that you shouldn't blame yourself. This wasn't your fault and you need to know that."

Toni lets a broken sound leave her mouth before she can form words. "It is, Cher, it is my fault. If I wasn't in a gang they would have never targeted you. If I had been faster I could have been here to protect you," Toni sobs and Cheryl only shakes her head.

"No, Toni, I don't want you to think like that. I don't want you regretting who you are because of what's happened," Cheryl says, her soft voice pleading with Toni to listen. 

"How can I not? Cher, you're my whole world and because of who I am you're going to be taken from me," Toni sobs brokenly into Cheryl's neck. The Blossom heir simply runs her hand through Toni's hair trying to comfort her. Toni knew how fucked up it was that Cheryl was the one comforting her, but neither of them could bring themselves to care.

"Don't blame yourself TT. Blame the ones that did this but never blame yourself. You weren't the one who stabbed me. You weren't the one that hurt me. You're the one that has saved me countless times. You're the light in my ever darkening world. So don't regret being who you are Toni, because I could never ask for someone better to love," Cheryl says with complete conviction in her tone. Though they could both hear the way her voice was weakening as each moment passed. Something that caused Toni to cry harder than she had before. She wants nothing more than to put on a brave face for Cheryl, but how could she? Her entire world was being ripped from her. With each gasp for breath, Cheryl was closer and closer to being taken from her. Toni could see it in the way brown eyes were having difficulty opening and each breathe taking longer and longer to come.

"I need you," Toni whispers brokenly into Cheryl's neck. She feels Cheryl's hand tighten its hold on her back the only form of comfort the redhead could give. "Please don't go where I can't follow." Toni could feel Cheryl's breath catch at her soft declaration, and Toni knows that her girlfriend wanted nothing more than to stay. Even though they both know she couldn't.

"I need you too, TT, but I need you to promise me something," Cheryl says, her hand curling under Toni's chin and forcing their eyes to meet. At Toni's silent confirmation for her to continue Cheryl spoke. "I need you to promise me that you will live. That you won't let this change your perception to the world. That you won't become like me when I lost JJ. Promise me, amour, that you won't lose yourself." Toni opens and closes her mouth but isn't able to find the words to express her sorrow.

Finally, after a beat, Toni speaks. "I promise."

Cheryl allows a small smile to spread across her face until a sharp intake of breath causes her face to tense up in pain. Toni, noticing this, immediately feels the panic start to build up in her chest. All she can do is watch in horror as Cheryl's breathing becomes shallower and shallower. Her pale face taking on a deathly sheen as she looks at Toni with dimming brown eyes. Though even as life dimmed the love stayed... just as bright as the sun in the morning. Filling Toni with a sense of warmth and security, but Toni knew that the sun would have to leave her soon. Filling her world with darkness until she would be able to see it again.

"Toni," Cheryl's voice brought Toni out of her reverie and she looks into the brown eyes that she loves so much.

"Yeah, babe," Toni responds, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Can you hold me? I'm cold," Cheryl says her voice matching Toni's volume. Without a second thought, Toni hugs Cheryl and buries her face into ginger hair. She simply soaks in the feeling of holding Cheryl. The smell of her perfume that wafts into Toni's nose. The way Cheryl hums contently as she's held. Her face nuzzled into Toni's neck as Toni holds her tightly. Toni feels Cheryl's breathe hit the side of her neck and for a moment she allows herself to believe they're just cuddling. That they were acting like they normally do when they have nothing else to do. That there was nothing wrong.

Until the coppery stench of blood fills her senses again. Causing her to be brought back to reality even though she wants nothing more than for this to be a dream.

No.

Not a dream.

A nightmare, because this was nothing short of one.

Toni runs her hand through Cheryl's hair and clutches her tightly. However, it's only when Toni moves her head that she realizes with heart-stopping certainty.

Cheryl wasn't breathing.

The warm puffs on the side of her neck had stopped. With her heart thundering in her chest Toni, gently, rolls Cheryl onto her back and looks at her still face. The face that was once filled with so much love and affection was painfully blank. Her lips that were always curled into a smirk were still. Toni didn't even realize she was screaming until she felt arms wrap around her, and her voice echoed off the walls.

She knew the person holding her was trying to take her away from Cheryl's still form but Toni refused to leave her. She  _couldn't_ leave her because then that would make it real. That would mean that Cheryl was truly gone and that was something Toni couldn't live with. Toni fought with all her might against the arms that were trying to restrain her but it was all for naught. Soon her manic struggle was reduced to weak punches to the person holding her. Even her screams had been reduced to broken sobs that echoed tauntingly back at her. Toni could feel the person holding her rock to try and calm her down, which made Toni realize who it was.

Sweet Pea.

He was here and that meant... Toni turns her gaze and tries to see through the layer of tears coming from her eyes. Once she's able to focus she notices the rest of the Serpents and Pretty Poisons standing side by side looking at her. Cheryl being protected by Peaches and Fangs while Jughead was on the phone talking to someone. Toni can see the sympathy within all their gazes and can't bear to look at them. Of course not looking at them was the easy part because Cheryl was still in the room, and it took everything in her not to start fighting Sweet Pea to get to her.

She knows it wouldn't help. That it wouldn't bring Cheryl back.

Nothing would.

A thought that brought a new wave of tears to Toni's eyes and caused Sweet Pea to tighten his hold on her. However, Toni had no fight left in her because everything that ever, truly, mattered to her was lying still on the floor only 20 feet away from her.

So Toni allows her sobs to come and embraces the sorrow she feels. Her mind replayed the last few moments to her like a neverending taunt. Until the promise, she made to Cheryl came to the forefront and fresh tears fell like an endless stream.

How was she supposed to keep the promise of not losing herself?

When she had just lost her other half.

With Cheryl gone she lost a piece of herself and there was nothing she could do.

Without Cheryl, she was broken.

Without Cheryl, she would never be whole again.

The moment Cheryl took her last breath she lost not only herself...

But her heart as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all can forgive me. I am currently making an alternate ending if that is something that you all would like to see I will try to post it as soon as I can. 
> 
> If you have any prompts you would like to be seen done I would be more than happy to write them.


End file.
